everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightly Confession
Plot Feliks comes back in his dorm a bit drunk. And his roommate Toris is far ''from expecting what is going to happen. Enjoy this soft and gay one shot! '''Warning for mention of underage drinking (Feliks is 18 but in some countries he's still underage) ' So... Toris was lying on his dorm’s bed, watching an animal documentary on his laptop. It was starting to get late (half past ten in the evening) and Feliks still wasn’t back. He had said that he was going to spend part of the evening at Book End -he’d even promised that he’d be back in time for the curfew. Which was supposed to be at 10 p.m. Thirty minutes late? It wasn’t like Feliks. Just when Toris decided to go search for his roommate, he heard a knock on the door. He paused the laptop’s screen and rushed to open. There stood Feliks, obviously kind of dizzy and surrounded by a suspicious smell. “Good God, Feliks, are you drunk?” “Just a little bit.” he answered with a light chuckle. Toris grabbed his roommate’s wrist and pulled him into the room, before closing the door. “Feliks Spaniewicz, what have you been up to?!” he asked in a rushed whisper. “Weeeeell, I kinda ended up, uh, in a cafe… and…” “And like an absolute moron, you thought testing alcohol was a great idea?!” “I-It’s more complicated than… than that, actually…” Feliks stated while he plumped down on Toris’ bed. “Feliks, you’re on my bed.” the brown-haired prince spoke in a blank voice. He didn’t know whether to laugh or to get angry. On one hand, Feliks got drunk, for Heaven’s sake! On the other hand, the situation was kind of comical. Feliks usually didn’t get drunk… but he had turned eighteen a week earlier, and it wasn’t unlike him to do those utterly reckless and stupid things. “I know I’m on your bed, duh. It’s warmer than mine…” Feliks’ voice went from husky yet firm to a soft whisper. “Don’t fall asleep in my bed. Please.” Toris said. Feliks was a very, very heavy sleeper. Either he was awake, fully and completely, either he was sleeping of his legendarily deep slumber. “Naaaaaah, I won’t. I don’t feel sleepy.” The blonde boy’s eyes spotted Toris’ laptop. “Ohhh, what’s it you got here?” he asked. “Oh, just an animal documentary.” his friend replied, his voice uncertain. (Dealing with a drunk Feliks sure wasn’t going to be easy.) “Great. Continue. I’ll watch with you…” “Feliks, you should sleep… It’s forty past ten now, you’re drunk… yeah, you should definitely sleep.” “Nahh. Told you I’m not sleepy.” Toris rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “''Dievas man padėti, prašau…''” he muttered to himself in Lithuanian. “Alright. But if you feel like you’re going to fall asleep, you go in your bed, right?” Feliks nodded. And when Toris settled on the bed, the other… put his head on his lap! Toris blushed harder than he’d ever blushed before. “F-F-Feli…” was all he managed to say, in a voice barely above a whisper. To be fair, Toris didn’t dislike Feliks’ contact. Far from it, actually. It was just… he wasn’t used to it. Even though the blondie was undoubtedly Toris’ best friend, he was always kind of… flustered when it came to physical contact. Even when they only brushed hands, Feliks would blush faintly and dart his gaze away. Honestly, everytime they ever touched, Toris himself felt something flutter in his stomach… “Hey… are you dreaming?” Feliks’ voice distracted Toris from his train of thoughts. “Oh, no, no, I’m okay…Hm, are you sure you don’t want to sleep? You must probably be tired…” Feliks giggled. “Nah. Annnd what’s this with you wanting me to sleep? Is there something you want to hide from me?” New chuckles. This time, Toris couldn’t help but smile. “What are you saying? I don’t have anything to hide! I just think you should…- oh well...” he answered. To avoid any further embarrassment, he proceeded to put the animal documentary again. For a moment, both boys were quiet, and it felt… strangely good to Toris. Just the voice in the documentary in the background, and occasional soft laughter from Feliks -usually for no particular reason. “You know…” he finally said. “There’s… there’s something I wanted to tell you…” Toris tilted his head up. “Oh, yeah?” Feliks paused and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I… I li-... I lo-... I-I-I… Y-y-you really mean a lot to me… and I think I…” Toris blinked. “Yeah?” he said, his cheeks going redder and redder. “I… think… I think I love you…” Feliks then went bright red and gulped loudly. Toris could almost see the confusion in his green eyes. (he’d probably regained at least a little “consciousness” by that time but he still look a bit dazed) "You... you love me?" Toris whispered. Feliks didn’t say anything. Instead, he kissed him! “Oh. My. Grimm.” was all Toris could think as he felt his heart pounding. When they broke the kiss, Toris could feel a slight taste of alcohol in his mouth. ' ' And the rest was history… Category:Original Character Fanfiction